Ερυθρός Γίγας Αστέρας
Ερυθρός Γίγας star, Κόκκινος Γίγαντας, Ερυθρός Γίγαντας thumb|300px| [[Αστρική Κύρια Ακολουθία ---- Ειδικοί Φασματικοί Αστέρες Ειδικοί Αστέρες ]] thumb|300px| [[Αστροφυσική ---- Αστρική Εξέλιξη Ειδικοί Αστέρες ---- Νεφέλωμα (Nebula) Πρωταστέρας (Protostar) ---- Δι-υπέρ-Γίγας Αστέρας (Hypergiant Star) (Type: O) Υπερ-Γίγας Αστέρας (Supergiant Star) (Type: I) Λαμπρός Γίγας Αστέρας (Bright Giant Star) (Type: II) Γίγας Αστέρας (Giant Star) (Type: III) Υπο-Γίγας Αστέρας (Subgiant Star) (Type: IV) Νάνος Αστέρας (Dwarf Star) (Type: V) Υπο-Νάνος Αστέρας (Subdwarf Star) (Type: VI) Λευκός Νάνος Αστέρας (White Dwarf Star) (Type: VII) ---- Κυανός Γίγας Αστέρας (Blue Giant Star) Ερυθρός Γίγας Αστέρας (Red Giant Star) Κυανός Νάνος Αστέρας (Blue Dwarf Star) Ερυθρός Νάνος Αστέρας (Red Dwarf Star) Καστανός Νάνος Αστέρας (Brown Dwarf Star) Μέλας Νάνος Αστέρας (Black Dwarf Star) ---- Μεταβλητός Αστέρας (Variable star) ---- Καινοφανής Αστέρας (Nova Star) Υπερκαινοφανής Αστέρας (Super Nova Star) ---- Νετρονικός Αστέρας (Neutron Star) Κυρκονικός Αστέρας (Quark Star) Λεπτονικός Αστέρας (Electroweak Star) Βοσονικός Αστέρας (Boson Star) Πρεονικός Αστέρας (Preon Star) ---- Βαρυταστέρας (Gravastar) Μαγναστέρας (Magnetar) ---- Σκοτεινός Ενεργειακός Αστέρας (Dark Energy Star) Σκοτεινός Υλικός Αστέρας (Dark Matter Star) ---- Σιδηραστέρας (Iron Star) Αστέρας Planck (Planck Star) ---- Φαιά Οπή (Gray Hole) Μελανή Οπή (Black Hole) Αστρική Μελανή Οπή (Stellar Black Hole) ]] thumb|300px| [[Ερυθρός Γίγας ]] thumb||300px| [[Ερυθρός Γίγας ]] thumb|300px|[[Ερυθρός Γίγας.]] thumb|300px|[[Ερυθρός Γίγας.]] thumb|300px|[[Ερυθρός Γίγας.]] thumb|300px|[[Κύρια Ακολουθία.]] thumb|300px| [[Ερυθρός Γίγας ]] thumb|300px| [[Ερυθρός Γίγας ]] - Είδος Αστέρα Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Ερυθρός Γίγας" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Ερυθρό". Εισαγωγή .]] Ο Ερυθρός Γίγας είναι ένας Αστέρας μικρής ή μεσαίας μάζας (0,5-10 ηλιακές μάζες), στα τελευταία στάδια αστρικής εξέλιξης. Πρόκειται ουσιαστικά για Αστέρες που έχουν εξαντλήσει τα αποθέματα του Υδρογόνου στην κεντρική τους περιοχή, οπότε αρχίζουν την καύση του σε έναν φλοιό που περιβάλλει τον πυρήνα. Η εξωτερική του ατμόσφαιρα είναι διογκωμένη και αραιή και η επιφανειακή του θερμοκρασία σχετικά χαμηλή. Χαρακτηριστικά Οι ερυθροί γίγαντες έχουν λαμπρότητες από 100 έως 10.000 φορές την λαμπρότητα του ήλιου. Η ακτίνα τους μπορεί να είναι μερικές δεκάδες ή και εκατοντάδες φορές μεγαλύτερη από την ακτίνα του ήλιου. Η επιφανειακή τους θερμοκρασία εκτιμάται από 3.000 - 5.000 Κ, ενώ το χρώμα τους ποικίλει από πορτοκαλοκίτρινο έως κόκκινο. Σχηματισμός Ερυθρού Γίγαντα Όταν το Υδρογόνο (H) στο εσωστερικό ενός άστρου εξαντληθεί (δηλαδή το 10% περίπου της συνολικής ποσότητάς του), έχει σχηματιστεί ένας σημαντικά μεγάλος πυρήνας, με διαστάσεις περίπου μισής αστρικής ακτίνας, που αποτελείται από το προϊόν της καύσης του υδρογόνου, δηλαδή αδρανές Ήλιο (He). Κι ενώ το Υδρογόνο αρχίζει να καίγεται στα υπερκείμενα στρώματα, στον πυρήνα δεν πραγματοποιούνται θερμοπυρηνικές αντιδράσεις. Η χρονική στιγμή κατά την οποία αρχίζουν οι θερμοπυρηνικές αντιδράσεις καύσης του Υδρογόνου στον υπερκείμενο του πυρήνα φλοιό, εξαρτάται από τη μάζα του άστρου. Για αστέρια με μάζα μικρότερη από 1.5 ηλιακές μάζες, η έναρξή της είναι σχεδόν ταυτόχρονη με την εξάντληση των αποθεμάτων του υδρογόνου στον πυρήνα. Από αυτό το σημείο και καθώς η πίεση στο κέντρο του Αστέρα ελαττώνεται τόσο, ώστε να μην μπορεί να υπερνικήσει την βαρύτητα των εξωτερικών στρωμάτων του αστεριού, η βαρυτική κατάρρευση αρχίζει έναν νέο κύκλο. Ο πυρήνας του αστεριού συστέλλεται, η θερμοκρασία του ανεβαίνει και ταυτόχρονα ακτινοβολεί, θερμαίνοντας τα υπερκείμενα στρώματα του Υδρογόνου. Καθώς η θερμοκρασία αυτών υπερβαίνει το όριο των 2·107 Κ, η καύση του Υδρογόνου δεν γίνεται πλέον με τον κύκλο πρωτονίου – πρωτονίου αλλά με τον κύκλο άνθρακα – αζώτου ο οποίος παράγει πολύ περισσότερη ενέργεια. Τα εξωτερικά στρώματα του αστέρα διαστέλλονται πράγμα που σημαίνει ότι ενώ ο πυρήνας του συστέλλεται, ο ίδιος στο σύνολό του διαστέλλεται. Στον πυρήνα συμβαίνει μία διαρκής επισυσσώρευση υλικού καθώς τα προϊόντα της καύσης του υδρογόνου σε Ήλιο στους υπερκείμενους φλοιους, επιρρίπτονται διαρκώς σε αυτόν. H φωτεινότητα του αστέρα παραμένει περίπου σταθερή, αλλά εφ’ όσον διαστέλλεται (δηλαδή η ακτίνα του ® αυξάνεται), η ενεργός του θερμοκρασία ελαττώνεται. Ο αστέρας μετακινείται από την Κύρια Ακολουθία και γίνεται ερυθρός υπογίγαντας. Η συρρίκνωση του κεντρικού πυρήνα συνεχίζεται και τοιουτοτρόπως η θερμοκρασία σύντομα φτάνει στους 2·108 Κ, ικανή ώστε να αρχίσουν οι θερμοπυρηνικές αντιδράσεις του Ηλίου που καίγεται προς Βηρύλλιο (Βe) και κατόπιν Άνθρακα ©. Ο αστέρας αρχίζει να παράγει ενέργεια με ταχύτερο ρυθμό έτσι ώστε η εσωτερική του θερμοκρασία να αυξάνεται, η αργή βαρυτική συστολή να σταματά και ο αστέρας αν διαστέλλεται και να γίνεται γίγαντας. Καθώς ακτινοβολεί από μεγαλύτερη επιφάνεια εξακολουθώντας να διατέλλεται, η δυναμική του ενέργεια αυξάνεται, οπότε για να αποκατασταθεί Θερμική Ισορροπία, ελαττώνεται η επιφανειακή του θερμοκρασία. Σύμφωνα λοιπόν με τον νόμο του Wien (λmax·T=σταθ) το μήκος κύματος της εκπεμπόμενης ακτινοβολίας μετατοπίζεται προς μεγαλύτερες τιμές, δηλαδή προς το ερυθρό χρώμα. Έτσι λοιπόν το μεγαλύτερο ποσοστό της ακτινοβολούμενης ισχύος εκπέμπεται σε μεγαλύτερα μήκη κύματος και ο αστέρας φαίνεται ερυθρότερος, γίνεται δηλαδή ερυθρός γίγαντας. Η συνεχής αύξηση της θερμοκρασίας στον πυρήνα, εξαιτίας των θερμοπυρηνικών αντιδράσεων του Ηλίου, οδηγεί στην πραγματοποίηση όλο και πιο πολύπλοκων πυρηνικών αντιδράσεων. Στοιχεία όπως το Οξυγόνο (Ο), το Νέο (Ne), το Μαγνήσιο (Μg), το Πυρίτιο (Si), κάνουν την εμφάνισή τους. Διαδοχικά, όλο και πολυπλοκότεροι πυρήνες παράγονται. Ας σημειωθεί εδώ ότι η καύση του ηλίου είναι εκρηκτική, βίαιη και μη ελεγχόμενη. Είναι η εποχή που ο αστέρας «σπαταλάει» αλόγιστα τα ενεργειακά του αποθέματα κι ενώ έκανε εκατομμύρια χρόνια να κάψει το Υδρογόνο του πυρήνα του, καίει με το Ήλιο μέσα σε πολύ μικρότερο χρονικό διάστημα. Εφόσον λοιπόν στο στάδιο του Ερυθρού Γίγαντα οι αστέρες δαπανούν ενέργεια με πολύ ταχύ ρυθμό, δεν διαρκεί επί πολύ και οι αστέρες δαπανούν ένα πολύ μικρό ποσοστό της ζωής τους σε αυτό. Έτσι σε κάθε γαλαξία, οι ερυθροί γίγαντες είναι λίγοι στον αριθμό. Παρόλα αυτά, εξαιτίας των διαστάσεων και της λαμπρότητάς τους, οι ονομαστότεροι παρατηρήσιμοι αστέρες του ουρανού είναι ερυθροί γίγαντες. Αν η μάζα ενός αστέρα είναι μικρότερη από 0.5 ηλιακές μάζες, η θερμοκρασία στο εσωτερικό του δεν θα φθάσει ποτέ στο σημείο έναρξης των θερμοπυρηνικών αντιδράσεων καύσης του Ηλίου. Σε αυτήν την περίπτωση ο αστέρας δεν εισέρχεται στο στάδιο του ερυθρού γίγαντα, αλλά μετά την αρχική αύξηση της θερμοκρασίας του, ψύχεται καταλήγοντας σε Ερυθρό Νάνο . Ο Ερυθρός Νάνος συνεχίζει τη συστολή του και μετατρέπεται σε Λευκό και εν συνεχεία σε Μελανό Νάνο. Επειδή οι Ερυθροί Νάνοι έχουν πολύ μικρή μάζα, θεωρητικά μπορούν να παραμείνουν στην Κύρια Ακολουθία για χρονικό διάστημα πολύ μεγαλύτερο από την σημερινή ηλικία του Σύμπαντος. Συνεπώς είναι αδύνατον, κάποιοι από τους λευκούς νάνους που υπάρχουν σήμερα στο Σύμπαν, να προέρχονται από την εξέλιξη ερυθρών νάνων. Η ιστορία επαναλαμβάνεται και μετά την εξάντληση των αποθεμάτων του Ηλίου του Πυρήνα που αποτελείται κυρίως από Άνθρακα, επειδή η θερμοκρασία (108 Κ) δεν επαρκεί για την καύση του στοιχείου αυτού, αρχίζει εκ νέου η βαρυτική του συστολή, ενώ το κέλυφος διαστέλλεται. Η εξέλιξη στον κλάδο των ερυθρών γιγάντων συνεχίζεται. Παράλληλα, το Ήλιο το οποίο υπάρχει στον φλοιό που περιβάλλει τον πυρήνα (η στάχτη της καύσης του Υδρογόνου που συνέβη εκεί κατά το προηγούμενο στάδιο) αναφλέγεται, ενώ στον δεύτερο φλοιό ερχίζει να καίγεται το Υδρογόνο. Ο αστέρας βρίσκεται τώρα στο στάδιο καύσης διπλού φλοιού και καθώς διαστέλλεται, διαπερνά στον κλάδο τον ερυθρών υπεργιγάντων στον οποίο, εξαιτίας του γοργού ρυθμού κατανάλωσης ενέργειας, δαπανά ένα πολύ σύντομο σχετικά χρονικό διάστημα. Δεν είναι βέβαιo ότι θα καταφέρει ο αστέρας να φτάσει στην θερμοκρασία η οποία είναι απαραίτητη για την έναρξη των θερμοπυρηνικών αντιδράσεων καύσης του Άνθρακα και την δημιουργία βαρύτερων στοιχείων. Στο σημείο αυτό λοιπόν, διακρίνουμε δύο περιπτώσεις: #H θερμοκρασία του Πυρήνα αυξάνεται και φθάνει σε ικανό σημείο ώστε να αρχίσουν οι θερμοπυρηνικές αντιδράσεις του άνθρακα, οπότε και σταθεροποιείται. Η εξέλιξη του άστρου συνεχίζεται σε αστέρα νετρονίων ή σε μελανή οπή . #Ο Πυρήνας δεν γίνεται ποτέ αρκετά θερμός ώστε να επέλθει ανάφλεξη του Άνθρακα, οπότε σταματάει η περαιτέρω εξέλιξη του άστρου. Γνωστοί Ερυθροί Γίγαντες Ο γνωστότερος ερυθρός γίγαντας του Τοπικού Γαλαξία είναι ο Αντάρης (Antares), ο οποίος βρίσκεται στον αστερισμό του Σκορπίου, σε απόσταση 500 ετών φωτός από την Γη. Είναι ο μεγαλύτερος (σε όγκο) γνωστός αστέρας, με ακτίνα 700 φορές μεγαλύτερη από την ακτίνα του Ήλιου. Ο Αλδεβαράνης (Aldebaran), ο γνωστός στους αρχαίους Έλληνες «οφθαλμός του Ταύρου», είναι ορατός ως ένα ερυθρό σημείο στον αστερισμό του Ταύρου. Απέχει 68 έτη φωτός και η ακτίνα του είναι 38 – 45 φορές μεγαλύτερη από την ακτίνα του Ήλιου. Είναι ο πρώτος αστέρας που ανακαλύφθηκε ότι εμφανίζει Ιδία Κίνηση, κατακρημνίζοντας την αντίληψη ότι οι αστέρες παραμένουν ακίνητοι. Ο Βετελγόζης (Betelgeuse), που βρίσκεται στον αστερισμό του Ωρίωνα, απέχει από τη Γη 600 έτη φωτός. Η ακτίνα του είναι 730 φορές μεγαλύτερη από αυτήν του Ήλιου και συνεχώς πάλλεται, με αποτέλεσμα να μην έχει σταθερές διαστάσεις. Λόγω της προχωρημένης ασταθούς κατάστασής του, πιστεύεται ότι θα εκραγεί ως υπερκαινοφανής αστέρας. Ένα ασυνήθιστο παράδειγμα ερυθρού γίγαντα είναι ο αστέρας U Καμηλοπάρδαλης (U Cam) που βρίσκεται σε απόσταση 1400 ετών φωτός από εμάς. Πρόκειται για ένα σπάνιο είδος αστέρα Άνθρακα, ο οποίος περιέχει στην ατμόσφαιρά του περισσότερο Άνθρακα παρά Οξυγόνο.Red Giant Blows a BubbleΤο Hubble φωτογραφίζει τον θάνατο ενός άστρου (Ας σημειωθεί εδώ, ότι οι διάφορες τιμές που δίδονται στην διεθνή βιβλιογραφία τόσο για το μέγεθος των αστέρων όσο και για την απόστασή τους από την Γη, διαφέρουν σε πολλές περιπτώσεις αρκετά μεταξύ τους). Το μέλλον του Ήλιου Ο ήλιος μας είναι ένα τυπικό αστέρι της Κύριας Ακολουθίας, στην οποία θα μείνει συνολικά περί τα 9·109 έτη. Υπολογίζοντας ότι έχει ήδη διανύσει το μισό της ζωής του, αναμένεται να εξαντλήσει το Υδρογόνο του Πυρήνα του σε περίπου 5 ·109 έτη από σήμερα. Στο σημείο αυτό, κατά τα προαναφερθέντα, θα φύγει από την Κύρια Ακολουθία εξελισσόμενος στον κλάδο των ερυθρών γιγάντων. Η διάμετρός του θα αυξηθεί αρκετές εκατοντάδες φορές, περιλαμβάντοντας τον Ερμή και την Αφροδίτη. Από την ζοφερή αυτή μοίρα, δεν θα ξεφύγει η Γη, για την οποία το περισσότερο αποδεκτό μελλοντικό σενάριο εκτιμά ότι θα την «καταπιεί» ο ήλιος κατά τη διαδικασία της διαστολής του. Όμως πολύ πριν συμβεί αυτό, η ζωή στη Γη μάλλον θα καταστεί αδύνατη, αφού η λαμπρότητα του Ήλιου αυξάνεται με την πάροδο του χρόνου (όπως συμβαίνει σε όλους τους αστέρες της Κύριας Ακολουθίας) και μαζί της αυξάνεται και η θερμοκρασία του πλανήτη μας.How Long Will Life Survive on Earth? Αυτή δεν είναι η μόνη εκδοχή. Ερευνητές υποστηρίζουν ότι είναι δυνατόν κατά το στάδιο διόγκωσης του ήλιου, η Γη να προωθηθεί σε πιο απομακρυσμένη τροχιά, αποφεύγοντας έτσι την ολοκληρωτική καταστροφή. Ακόμη όμως και στην περίπτωση αυτή, εκτιμάται ότι το νερό στην επιφάνεια και την ατμόσφαιρά της θα εξατμιστεί. The Sun will vaporise the Earth unless we can change our orbit Πρόσφατα φωτογραφήθηκε ο αστέρας BD+48 740°, ο οποίος, ευρισκόμενος στον κλάδο των ερυθρών γιγάντων, φαίνεται πως έχει ήδη «καταπιεί» έναν πλανήτη που περιστρεφόταν γύρω του. Star Caught in the Act of Devouring a Planet Καθώς η μάζα του ήλιου δεν είναι αρκετή έτσι ώστε η θερμοκρασία να φτάσει στο όριο έναρξης των θερμοπυρηνικών αντιδράσεων καύσης του Άνθρακα, η τελική κατάληξή του θα ειναι πιθανότατα ένας λευκός-μελανός νάνος. Μία εντυπωσιακή εικόνα που αποτυπώνει το μέλλον αστέρων που ανήκουν στην ίδια κατηγορία με τον ήλιο, είναι αυτή από το νεφέλωμα NGC 6543, γνωστό και ως Μάτι της Γάτας (Cat's Eye) και βρίσκεται στον αστερισμό του Δράκοντα, 3.000 έτη φωτός από εμάς. Το όμορφο, πολύπλοκο πλανητικό νεφέλωμα γύρω από τον κεντρικό αστέρα που κατέληξε σε λευκό νάνο, δημιουργήθηκε στα τελικά στάδια της ζωής του. Cat's Eye Hubble Remix Cat's Eye Nebula (NGC 6543) Άλλη μια εικόνα από το μακρινό μέλλον του ήλιου, θα μπορούσε να είναι η εντυπωσιακή φωτογραφία από το Νεφέλωμα του Αλτήρα (Dumbbell Nebula – M27), σε απόσταση 1.240 ετών φωτός από εμάς. Το πλανητικό νεφέλωμα δημιουργήθηκε από έναν αστέρα, μικρότερο από τον ήλιο, ο οποίος πεθαίνοντας απελευθέρωσε ένα κέλυφος αερίων αποτελούμενο από υδρογόνο, οξυγόνο, άζωτο και άλλα στοιχεία. Astronomy Picture of the Day: M27: The Dumbbell Nebula Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Λευκός Νάνος *Αστέρας Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Ειδικοί Φασματικοί Αστέρες